Same Stories, Different Outcomes
by ShallowGrip
Summary: A mysterious girl sends Ciel a letter and sends him to America to look for a girl named Natalie McAllister. DISCONTINUED.


**Well, an idea that could not escape my mind. I'm sorry the webcomic and the anime have so much in common I just had to. ****_is this literally the first crossover fic in satan and me. what. anyway, enjoy. ;D_**

* * *

Ciel sighed and adjusted his eye patch. It had been quite some time since he had been turned into a demon, 100 years at the least. He had returned to his mansion around 60 years after he turned, and had been living peacefully with Sebastian for the time being. The others were, of course, dead, due to natural causes and sometimes even assassinations.

"Sebastian, what do I have today?" He asked, taking a sip from his tea.

Sebastian sighed and smiled. "In the afternoon you have a meeting with someone who refers to themselves as Zadkiel."

"You mean like the angel?" Ciel chuckled. Even if this person's name was indeed Zadkiel, it was impossible for them to be the angel. As uncommon as the name is, Ciel knew better than to assume. He had quite a few struggles with angels in the past, and why would an angel come to him first? But his curiosity got the best of him.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?"

"May I see the letter that requires me to see her?" Sebastian nodded and quickly grabbed a tray with the said letter placed upon it. There was no seal, which surprised Ciel greatly. This person clearly has no respect for an Earl, and even displayed as the letter was read through by the young demon.

_I need to see you ASAP tomorrow at 4 pm_

_Zadkiel_

"That was rude." He muttered in his breath. "Sebastian, make the necessary arrangements and offer our guest the hospitality the Phantomhives are known for. If she deems unworthy enough of our time, you may escort her outside. If she does, which I doubt, make sure to stay on guard." Sebastian nodded and proceeded to head unto the corridor to prepare the meals and garden. Ever since Finnian, Mey-rin, Bard and Tanaka had passed away, all the tasks had been transferred unto Sebastian. Not that it'd mattered; the demon was sufficient enough for all the tasks they were supposed to do. But since Ciel was kind enough to hire this fine young lady named Julie who used to be the personal assassin of an old gang's leader to be the gardener and maid, Sebastian finally got some rest. He didn't really need the sleep, though. He just wanted to.

"Also, tell Julie to finish cleaning the mansion. You don't need to do everything."

"Yes, young master."

* * *

The sound of knocking filled the manor. _Ah, so she came. Let us see if she is worth our time. _Ciel thought. "Sebastian, please welcome our guest." He grabbed his cane and went outside. After all these years, the Phantomhive bloodline was lost and forgotten, even evidence that such existed was torn and thrown aside. Because of this, Ciel was still able to use his original surname without any difficulty.

"Well, so _you're _the famed 'Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel looked as a girl wearing purple attire stood upon the steps to the mansion. She had a murderous smirk plastered upon her face, her long hair flying in the wind.

"I'm Zadkiel. Now let's talk."

* * *

"And I have to listen to you because?" Ciel asked as he drank his tea.

"Sorry, I'm not really the type of person who reasons everything out." Zadkiel stood up and snapped her fingers. Her form suddenly changed into one of an angel's, with a purple toga and a halo. "But, I do, however, like to make things quite interesting. Now remember, find a girl named Natalie McAllister. Bye bye!"

In a blinding flash of light, the angel disappeared. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness overcame Ciel. Blotches of black were starting to obscure his vision, making him lose consciousness. The last thing he remembered before he collapsed was seeing the face of Zadkiel smile over him, looking at him as if he was a mere pawn in her game.

* * *

"C'mon, Stan! We'll be late for the movie!" Natalie cried. In her hand were tickets to a movie, a movie that was about a boy making a contract with the devil. "I said for the last time, no. Girl, I will not watch this, okay!" 'Stan' retorted, pulling his hand way from Nat's. Friend Michael stood beside Nat, watching as the two bickered and fought.

"Well, we could always just watch a romcom, right?" Michael suggested as he attempted to pull the two apart. "Finally, for once I can agree with Michael." 'Stan' sighed and grabbed the tickets from Nat. He then got a lighter and burned them to a crisp, watching as the ashes flew into the wind.

"Staaaaaaaaan!" Nat exclaimed. "That cost like 3 dollars! Now what do we do?"

"I don't know, Girl. Why don't you ask yourself?"

"Man, don't be so cold." Nat sniffled. Michael coughed and took out a five dollar bill. "We can always buy milkshakes, right?"

"Oh man, Mike you're the best!" The ginger teen leapt on Michael, hugging him. "N-no prob, Nat."

* * *

"Hmm… Vanilla or chocolate? Stan what do you think I should get?" Natalie asked 'Stan', who sat at the corner of the shop, waiting for Natalie and Michael to order something. Michael had already chosen to buy a strawberry milkshake, but Natalie was having a hard time choosing.

"Just get the less shitty one and let's get out of here. God I wish you weren't so insufferable." 'Stan' responded. How long did it take a girl to order a milkshake? Definitely not a short time, that's what.

"I'll just get vanilla then." Natalie paid for the order and went to sit with 'Stan'. Michael sat between them, talking about his time in grade school. Just then, the bell to the shop opened, revealing a boy wearing an eye patch and a man clad in black.

"Sebastian," The boy spoke. When he spoke, he spoke with authority. It made sense, seeing he wore clothes a child doesn't normally wear. He wore some sort of Victorian style clothing, although all black. "Tell me again why we are here?"

"So we may look for her, milord." The man, Sebastian, Natalie guessed, answered. "Um, if I'm not sounding rude, who is this she?"

The boy looked at Natalie with his piercing blue eye. "A girl named Natalie McAllister."

**Aaaaah! Zadkiel screw you. In the next chapters I'll make sure to add Anthea, Felix, Angel Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael- ****Haha no not Raphael didn't Zadkiel stab him Im crien.**** in the further chapters. Anyway, to get this you just need to read until Raphael gets stabbed so ye no Zadkiel vs Michael fight thingy. Kristi will have an importance to the plot, so if you have any suggestions, please say them now. Now, review please! ****And oops Grell will come he will.**


End file.
